Breathless
by makoto-mai
Summary: [COMPLETED] The hunter becomes the hunted! This is what happens when James’s brilliant plan…backfires at him!
1. He's nothing to me!

Disclaimer: The title 'Harry Potter' belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The theme 'Breathless' belongs to R.J. Lange and Andrea Corr from The Corrs. I do not own anything in this life…well perhaps some characters on this story and some neurons left, so don't sue me, I'm in bankruptcy! TT

Authors Notes: Well, my first thingy in Harry Potter. Originally it was a songfic, that's why it's name is 'Breathless', but then I started having ideas and it became a story, it won't be long though, just a few chapters. Alright, is Marauder's era, Lily and James mainly, eventually the song will be involved in the story, don't worry, so…enjoy!

Summary: The hunter becomes the hunted! This is what happens when James's brilliant plan…backfires at him!

**Breathless**

**Chapter I – He's Nothing to me!**

Outside the day was dying, but that did nothing to stop the happy students who were celebrating the end of the final exams. Everybody, well almost, were outside…some playing, others trying to win against the Womping Willow, and some others throwing things to the Giant Squid. Inside, a Lillian Evans was in the library, an open book on the table while she dozed off…thinking.

For quite a while Potter had been ignoring her. He had suddenly changed; from nagging her 24/7 to being completely oblivious to her persona and she was puzzled, she was beginning to miss all the 'Evans! That uniform suits you well, would you like to go out with me?' or 'You know, Evans, you look good, but you could look better with me by your side' and so on. He would always say those things with a wink, a laugh or a grin; but now all he gave her were blank expressions, but come to think of it…WHY WAS SHE WORRYING, wasn't that what she'd wanted since first year, for him to stop his futile attempts to make her 'fall' for him, YES! She was better without him butting in every second! He was an air-head, a fool, he was stupid Potter.

While she was sitting there with a fiery look on her pretty green eyes, 'Stupid Potter' came into the library and passed in front of her table…without giving her a glance; she looked at him and thought "Now that's two surprises". First, James Potter was in the library, and second, Sirius wasn't with him. Lily heard a voice outside and stretched herself to look to the open doors…and there he was, in all his glory, with his jet black hair falling loosely down his neck and his bangs covering his handsome face and dressed with only the school pants and shirt, with almost all the buttons undone, showing off his well built chest, next to him was Peter.

"Well, one surprise…" she murmured feeling tired and bored. Now it was like she didn't even exist. Oh well, every change was for the better…or so she wanted to think. Lily sighed heavily supporting her head on her hand looking in the direction were Potter had disappeared and thought that he was taking too long…did he got lost in all the corridors the library has? After all he never came here, should she go and rescue him? And when she was ready to stand up, 'Stupid Potter' came out of the corridors with a single book…and boy he looked good!

His school pants rested loosely on his hips, his white shirt open and underneath he wore a grey t-shirt, his tie was nowhere to be found and hi-……here we go again…he was JUST Potter, NOTHING more….idiot Potter, with his idiot messed up hair that fell on his face and made you want to put it aside to look into those hazel eyes…oh crap…she sighed while pounding her head on the table, receiving a strange look from the librarian.

That evening, the Great Hall was overflowing with students ready to taste their last meal in the castle for the school-year. Lily sat between two of her friends, almost listening to them talking, her brain was overworking, she was thinking that she should face it already…she liked James. She looked his way instinctively, he was laughing about something Sirius was saying, and she loved the way his face lighted up when he laughed.

The noise in the Great Hall ceased when Dumbledore stood asking for attention and started giving them his end-of-year speech. He talked about the Quidditch games, re-announced the Cup Winner and James received flatteries and cheering from the other houses, except Slytherin of course, being the best Chaser ever of the Gryffindor Team; and then announced the Winner House…Ravenclaw; it would have been Gryffindor, but with all the fights with Slytherin, both houses had lost many points in the final count. After all that he told everybody to 'dig in' and so they all did.

Lily saw her food appear in her plate, she wasn't hungry, but she forced herself to eat. Taking her fork, she started picking pieces of food, her friends were talking about some handsome boys, Lily only half-listened, but when she heard 'James' in their conversation she gave them all her attention.

"…Well of course! Although he looks like he's never met a hairbrush" they all laughed "isn't Lily?"

"Uhm…yeah…"

"Are you alright? You always have something to say of him, and you are not eating your food"

"I have a headache, that's all, don't worry" she said and the girls resumed their talking while she played with her food. A laugh, then a 'watch it!' and Lily glanced at the quartet; Remus were lecturing Sirius, while Peter laughed his ayes out and James…James were oblivious to everything and playing with his food.

It was strange to see him that way, he looked depressed. Sirius said some things to him, but James seemed not to pay attention to his friend, then concentrated and read their lips.

"You thinking about that again?" said Sirius putting an arm around James shoulders.

"What can I do Paddie?" he answered with a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Don't tell me you're regretting it, desperate situations requires desperate measures!" he exclaimed making James laugh, always trust Sirius to make you fell better.

Lily smiled seeing this, although she didn't understood what were they talking about, after all, as Remus always assured her, Sirius wasn't a bad person; underneath that careless front a warm heart resided. She looked at the Marauder's then back at her 'friends'…they were so different. Thinking back, she never truly hated the Marauder's, she had been manipulated by her friends, true they had done some awful things, but nobody were harmed…well, except Snape.

Soon, supper finished and Dumbledore spoke once again. He talked about the dark times, the Dark Lord, that they must unite and so many other things that left her thinking, even more!

Morning came bright as any other summer day. The Prefects were working with the lower grades students, to take them to the giant doors of the castle for the carriages to take them to the Hogsmeade station. Lily was developing a migraine, she really loved kids, but this moment she wanted to kill them! They weren't paying any attention to the prefects, and to think she still had to take care of them on the ride back. When the kids finally left it was time for the older students to take the carriages. From that moment on, everything went smoothly; the kids behaved themselves on the train…maybe because she threatened them with hexing them. In King's Cross, Mr. and Mrs. Evans received her with kisses and hugs, as always, and then her summer began.

She wasn't too happy really, to have to stand Petunia with her insults, it wasn't nice, but she busied herself, helping her mother on the kitchen and going to the public library near her house. Two months later an owl came with two letters; one with the list of books and material she needed for her last year at Hogwarts and another with a badge with a large HG, she read the letter and squealed. She'd been made Head Girl!

"What happened, why are you screaming!" said Mrs. Evans looking all around to see if there were a mouse or a spider "Where is it!"

"Look Mum! I'm Head Girl!" said Lily showing her badge to her mother.

"Oh! That's….nice?"

"Of course! It's brilliant!"

That night, the house of Evans celebrated; oblivious to the celebration being held at the house of Potter, for James had been made Head Boy.

September soon came, and Lily passed through the wall on platform 9 ¾ to see the bustling students talking and saying good-bye to their parents, so she proceeded to do the same with hers. After two choking hugs and kisses, Lily made her way to the wagon dragging her trunk with difficulty; she so busied in her task did not see when she collided hard with something…or someone.

"Are you okay?" said a manly voice behind her. She was going to spat at him when she saw the source of the voice, in front of her stood James Potter dressed in muggle clothes, a warm smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes.

"Uhm…yes, sorry" she stuttered while fighting a blush. When she was about to leave, she stumbled on her own trunk and fell in the outstretched arms of James.

"I never knew you're clumsy" he said chuckling making Lily to look up with a frown, but when she realized their closeness…his lips were so close, she just needed to stretch her neck to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" said James amusedly moving slightly away to see into her eyes, she blushed furiously; then, he moved closer and spoke to her ear "Were you trying to kiss me?"

Lily was about to have a heart attack, but so did James, she could feel his heart beating fast and his trembling hands on her back. She was so concentrated on him, and he on her that they didn't notice the group of spectators that were gathering until a 'kiss her already!' could be heard. With that they broke apart, blushing madly, and stepped into the wagon…to the prefect's compartment.

"Really Potter, you're a git! And why are you following me?" she said with a frown but not daring to look at him in the face.

"Thank you for the compliment and I could ask the same" he said casually.

"Wait…where are you going?"

"Prefect's compartment"

"Why? You have nothing to do there" she said looking at him skeptically.

"Yes, I do have" he stated taking his Head Boy badge out of his pocket.

"No!" she yelled with a horrified expression on her pretty face "You can't!"

"Yes, are you Head Girl?" life seemed so beautiful to James right now, he was going to have a hole year with Lily so near to him, Head Boy & Girl were supposed to take care of prefect's rounds, the preparations and decorations of balls, if there were any that year, and also, preparations for the graduation ceremony…so, Lily and James would be spending a plenty of time together, and that made them happy.

When the train started moving, every prefect made their way to the compartment, there the Head Boy and Girl waited. When the prefects stepped in nobody was surprised to see Lily Evans in there, but when James Potter stepped out of a little sub-compartment, everybody gasped.

"What are you doing here!" A tall boy from Ravenclaw said.

"The same as you" James said fixing his robe and showing his Head Boy badge, he was going to enjoy this so much.

"Potter…Head Boy?" a girl from Hufflepff.

"What were thinking Dumbledore?" the girl from Ravenclaw said.

"He has totally lost it…" said the Slytherin's.

"Okay, people, I know is unbelievable, but we cannot judge Professor Dumbledore's decisions." Lily said glaring at the Slytherin's.

"Well then…shall we start?" asked a thin girl from Gryffindor.

And so the day went, rounds, a few lectures, disbelieving gasps for James and cheering and jokes from the Marauder's. At last, the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station and the first years went with the Prefects while the Head Boy and Girl supervised the older students. At the start-of-year feast, and after the sorting of the first years, Dumbledore spoke; he presented the new additions on the staff, a new teacher for Defence Against The Dark Arts and announced the Head Boy and Girl of that year.

The smile in James's face couldn't be wider when he saw Lily's expression, she was freaking out! Her eyes were wide, her cheeks were red and she was playing with her sleeve; thank God Dumbledore didn't made her make a speech, he though she could die any minute.

After the feast, Lily went to her room and collapsed on her bed…what a tiring day. First James, then the students and then the Headmaster…really, what was Dumbledore thinking when he made James Head Boy; the git had no discipline to teach, he was a pranker, in his past years he, along with Sirius, had broke a zillion school rules, what would he teach to the younger minds? How to throw dungbombs without being busted!...but no, she would not let him do that, she was going to change that part of him, of course she would!

"A-Are you alright…Lily?"

"Her ayes are on fire…I'm scared…"

"She's thinking about Potter, don't fret." Hannah Owens, a black-haired and very pale girl, while she opened her trunk to change her clothes, said.

"Shut up, Bea!" Lily yelled throwing her pillow.

After several weeks, the fifth and seventh graders were stressing already for their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, meaning the library was full, so Lily preferred the calm of the common room in the night. She was re-reading her essay for Ancient Runes, when James stepped into the room, ready to go out.

"You're still up?"

"Yes, I'm studying" she said looking at her muggle watch. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Hungry…you want something from the kitchens?" he said matter-of-factly.

"You are impossible, you shouldn't be doing this, you're Head Boy now"

"You want something or not?" he looked at her angry face, which suddenly reddened at the growling of her stomach, she had skipped supper. He laughed.

"Don't laugh…C-Can I come with you?" she said taking her parchments and books to put them on her book bag.

"Sure, come here" he gestured to come closer to him, when she did he took out the cloak to put it above them.

"I knew it was something like this…" she murmured "An invisibility cloak" she continued as he chuckled. This closeness was killing him though, she was standing next to him, her hair smelling like fruits, and he wanted to hug her so much. Some may think James just fancied Lily, but only Sirius knew the deepness of his feelings for the red-haired girl.

They stepped out of the common room, walked down the corridors, avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris, until they came face to face with a painting of a bowl of fruits. James tickled the pear and they entered the kitchens, in an instant, a bunch of house elves were at their service. After a much needed meal, and a great conversation, the two Gryffindor's left the kitchens with smiles on their faces and warm feelings on their chests; Lily was getting to know more and more about this man by her side…wow, how things have changed, a few days ago, James was a 'boy', now he was a 'man'…a man she loved each day.

"Well, you've been escorted safely milady" said James making a knightly reverence after walking Lily at the bottom to the girl's staircase.

"Why thank you my brave knight" she said laughing lightly, he had been so great, so different from the pranker she knew, he was more mature now.

"Well…Good night Lily…" he wanted to kiss her, but what would she do? Probably smack him in the cheek 'It's now or never' he thought, and so he lifted a hand to her face and caressed her lips with his thumb coming closer until his lips touched hers.

It was just a touch, allowing her to deepen the kiss if she wanted, and she did, putting her arms around his neck and caressing his hair. It was like she had imagined, despite the unruliness his hair was soft, and like silk…and Dear Merlin what a good kisser he was! It was all like a dream for them, but soon the dream ended, for a gasp alerted then that someone was looking at them.

"Oh…my…God…" said Hannah looking at them with a wide grin on her face.

"Ha-Hannah!"

"Well…uhm…Good Night" said James winking at Lily and weaving at Hannah while going for the boy's staircase.

"My, my…and here I was worried you were over-stressing yourself with your books."

"It's…It's not what you think!"

"Oh? Was he examining your throat?" said the girl very amused looking at how Lily's lips worked but no sound came out "Come on, Lily, don't be shy…tell me, is he a good kisser?"

"Oh Hannah, you don't know how…" said Lily, blushing still, following her friend to their room. Hannah was the only one of her roommates that was not a totally airhead, and Lily appreciated that.

The next day, Lily was coming late, she had overslept and when she came down to the common room James was waiting for her. He would have gone up to her room, but the girl's staircase was jinxed to not let any boy up, so he waited. When she saw him, her face became red instantly…as his. She'd never saw him like that before, his face red, his hand moving through his hair more than ever and he was neatly dressed; his pants on the right position, his shirt inside them, his tie well made and he was wearing the pullover, it could be seen underneath his robes…and when he spoke, he stuttered.

A.N: This is it! The first chapter hides no throwing things? It's a bit short, but was it nice? Was it lame? PLEASE TELL ME! ToT!

Hit the 'Submit Review' button! I know you wanna!

Makoto


	2. What was that?

Disclaimer: The title 'Harry Potter' belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The theme 'Breathless' belongs to R.J. Lange and Andrea Corr from The Corrs. I do not own anything in this life…well perhaps some characters on this story and some neurons left, so don't sue me! I don't have money!

Summary: The hunter becomes the hunted! This is what happens when James's brilliant plan…backfires at him!

Authors Notes: Second chappie, way to go! Wahoo! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I love you all! cries in happiness well, now I apologise for not updating fast, you see my dog died and I've been depressed, all my family is, so I didn't had the desire to write anything, so bare with me, please. Now, enjoy the chapter, I promise you will laugh a little!

**Breathless**

**Chapter II – What was that?**

They hadn't seen each other for quite a while, Lily busying herself with the Head Girl duties and studying; and James marauding and with Quidditch practices. After that kiss they'd been so awkward, always glancing at each other with flushed faces…how beautiful love is, but really they should hurry up! Finally October came, and as it came it went, and with it Halloween; the castle was finely decorated, with pumpkins, bats flying everywhere, spider webs on the corners and the Ghosts were looking their best.

Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall, waiting for the feast to start and looking quizzically at the empty space next Peter, Remus was nowhere to be found, maybe his mother was sick again, but there were a suspicious air in the marauders, they were whispering things to each other, like planning something, when she prepared her eyes to read their lips, Dumbledore made a speech and soon the feast began.

After bloating themselves with pumpkin juice, pie and other food and sweets, the students went straight to their respected dorms for a much needed sleep, but after so many turns in her bed, Lily stood and went to the bathroom to wash her face, then went to the window and what she saw left her puzzled.

In the morning when Lily came down to the common room, she found James walking out the portrait, and then he vanished, because she couldn't find him all morning, she didn't even saw him in class but then, after lunch, she found him coming form the Quidditch field, but he didn't have his broom.

"Hey…" she said a bit awkwardly, he seemed lost in thought.

"Hey!"

"Uhm…I was looking for you…"

"Really?" his face lighted up with the news.

"Yes, because we…tonight…uhm, the rounds, so…" how could that be possible, in the far past of her life she used to be confident, snappy at times, even stubborn and now looking at him, with his dishevelled hair, his handsome face and his glinting eyes she was at a loss of words.

"Oh, is that…can we do it another night?" he said yawning a little.

"No, we can't!" she said a bit too harshly, and then sighed "we were supposed to do it last night, but I don't know where you were."

"Oh! I s-see" he stuttered a little while loosening his tie and undoing the first button of his shirt.

"Yes, well…" they started walking down the corridor, to their next class "Last night I saw the weirdest thing…"

"What did you saw?" he loved these kinds of conversations

"A stag and a dog walking together; then they stopped at the Womping Willow…and then they disappeared, isn't it weird?" she waited for his answer while walking, never looking at him, which was a good thing, because at that moment James was white like a paper and sweat drops were forming on his forehead.

"R-Really weird…it is…" he stuttered gaining a look from Lily.

"What happened to you!" she yelled looking at the bruise in his neck while putting herself on tiptoes to have a better look of the bruise. In other situation he would have take an advantage.

"It's nothing, just a bruise from…Quidditch just now!"

"You were practicing Quidditch? How can you do that without your broom?" she asked with an arched eyebrow and he paled even more. Then she started making counts, he went out last night and inflicted that bruise on himself, but how? She approached him inspecting his neck "It looks like a s…cratch…You little…" she said after a gasp, and her eyes filled up with tears and she ran away.

James was left standing there, looking at the retreating form of one Lily Evans, completely puzzled. What had happened to her? Had he done something wrong? He would have stood there all day musing about Lily's actions if Remus, all patched up, didn't had showed up, along with Sirius and Peter, to go to DADA class. He was being dragged to class while Sirius asked him what happened, but James was too deep in thought to hear anything. Later that day, James finally coming out of his stupor, told the guys what had happened and Sirius bark-like laughter echoed through the room.

"Shut-up! What did I do wrong?" James asked Remus, expecting some good advice while ignoring Sirius entirely.

"You didn't, is just that…counting the facts, maybe she thought you were fooling around." Remus explained looking amusedly at the laughing Sirius and the puzzled idiot-face James.

"Fooling around?" he really didn't get it.

"Prongs, my mate, she thought you were 'fooling around'" Sirius said, chuckling still, emphasizing the last part, and that's when James got it.

"Oh…OH!...oh crap…" his face passed from sheepish grin, to a surprised one, falling on a gloomed one. (Just like this …OO…).

"Now he gets it" said the rat (I'm sorry, I hate him) laughing still.

"What am I going to do? She must hate me…And I can't tell her the truth" said James, head in hands, praying for some good soul to put him out of his misery.

"You look like a deer in the headlights!"

"And you like a beaten up dog"

That night, James made the rounds alone, feeling miserable, while Lily loathed him. He was in a bad situation, and he just didn't understand how he was capable of screwing everything in just one second, it was a record really.

December came, the castle decorated with mistletoes everywhere, making the couples to kiss on the halls…and a James looking at them with a murdering glare. How was possible that while Lily hated him everybody else were happy? They should be sulking in the corners of the castle like him! The truth is, Lily hasn't forgiven him…yet, and he'd been asking, almost pathetically pleading, her for forgiveness…she just looked at him evilly and walked away. But that night he wouldn't let her walk away, she would listen to him...unless she decided to jinx him, and she was really good in Charms, at the moment he feared for his personal security.

The night finally came and Lily found James waiting for him in the common room. She looked nastily at him, and then walked straight to the portrait hole, but he took her arm, very gently, and stopped her; after telling her they were going to have a talk he took her to the room of requirement. When they reached a specific corridor in the seventh floor, there was no door, and James walked up and down three times, Lily thought he was going insane, but when a door appeared out of nowhere she started thinking: how many more secrets of the castle did he knew? He took her hand and stepped inside the room, which were really austere, James only thinking in a place to talk calmly and quietly. There was just a table with two chairs and a fireplace, nothing more, nothing less.

"Please sit down" he said putting the chair for her to sit.

"I can listen, to whatever you have to say, standing."

"All right, but then don't expect for me to catch you if you fall backwards." He said bitterly at Lily's stubbornness.

"Just say what you have to say!"

"All right..." he paused to try and order his ideas and continued, sitting in his chair "This situation is ridiculous…I don't even know why are you so mad at me"

"Because you cheated on me!" she yelled without thinking.

"For that we must have a relationship, and besides I didn't cheat on you" he said sighing while ruffling his hair "Lily, listen to me, and you have to believe me, please" he looked at her with pleading sincere eyes.

"Humph! I'll try…" she said sitting finally, he looked truthful.

"You know that…Remus's always sick and every once in a while he's absent?" he waited for her to agree and when she did he continued "Well, haven't you noticed that every time Remus's out…is on full-moon nights?" he asked looking expectantly at her; when the information was processed on her brain, her ayes widened, she's always been an smart being.

"You're telling me…?"

"Yes, Remus's a werewolf" he waited for a reaction, some nasty remark, a worried face, but what he saw he didn't expected, a marvelled expression, but then changed at one of puzzlement.

"But…what does this have to do with you?"

"Not just me…you see, the guys and I found about this in second year. We watched with concern how Remus returned all beaten up after each transformation, so we decided to do something about it…and we began studying Animagi" he ruffled his hair in nervousness.

"So you're telling me you are an Animagus?" her amazement was beyond belief.

"Yes, along with Sirius and Peter…I'm telling you all this to explain the scratch you saw on my neck the other day, It was a scratch but not from a girl as you thought, it was from Remus" he really was hoping for her to believe him.

"So…the animals I saw in Halloween…were you and the other two? But I just saw a stag and a dog"

"Pete is too small to be seen from such a distance" he said chuckling a little.

"I see. What animal is him, a slug…a worm?" she asked a little amused.

"A rat actually" he said laughing, relieved that she believed him and that she was taking it so lightly.

"You're four idiots!"

"Wha…What was that?" he almost fell of his chair.

"I just don't know how you get yourselves in so much trouble! That spell is horribly dangerous!"

"Ca-calm down! It took us three years to do it right" he said as if that would appease Lily.

"I don't care how long it took you, you could have ended being half human, half animal" she said calming down.

"But it turned out quite fine…besides; we did it to accompany Remus in the full moon." He murmured while Lily sighed.

"And you're illegal; you'll be in so much trouble if the Ministry finds out…Does Professor Dumbledore knows?"

"No he doesn't…and we expect for you to not say a thing to anybody, please"

"Your secret's safe with me, James" she said looking at him in the eyes, and it was a nice look. He smiled.

"Are we okay now?"

"Yes, we are…so tell me, what animal are you? The dog?" Lily asked expectantly, like a child waiting to hear a exiting story. As an answer, James transformed and Lily stood there looking at the most beautiful stag she had ever laid eyes on.

Everything went smooth from that moment on. On Christmas break they owled and visited each other, they dated like a couple but when they had to say what were they to their parents…they didn't knew what to say, so they stood on the 'friends' phase for a couple of moths. But James was planning something to change that, he was sure that for Valentine's Day, she would say the oh-so-long-waited 'YES'.

A.N: Well, a little short, but that will have to do. I don't want to start mixing things. For the next chapter, I'm warning you, there would be a lot of fluffiness, pink hearts and sugar everywhere, because it would be…chan, chan, chan! Drums roll February, the month of love and happiness! throws up on a corner Yeah, so, if you don't like sweet thing or suffer Diabetes, please look for something sour or your insulin, I don't want you to die, you're awesome T-T. Now I leave you, saying thanks again for your reviews and asking you to put some for this chappie too! Take care!

Chao!

Makoto


	3. One rose for each prank

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, so don't sue me, I have nothing. sings No tengo dinero, ni nada que dar…

Summary: The hunter becomes the hunted! This is what happens when James's brilliant plan…backfires at him!

Authors Notes: the third…woah…its coming slowly but its coming! Thank you for the reviews, you guys rock! Not much to say here…let's get it on with it!

**Breathless**

**Chapter III – One rose for each prank**

With Christmas break over every student returned to the daily routine of: classes, Quidditch games, Hogsmeade weekends and many other things. January was very white and cold, but that didn't stopped James from inviting Lily to a walk for the castle's grounds or to Hogsmeade. Everybody in the castle, even the teachers, were delighted with the news that the Head Boy and Girl weren't at each others throats…well Lily at James's throat, surely Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

The last weekend of January, James went to Hogsmeade to purchase something. He spent all day in a shop scribbling things, while the manager made the arrangements, Remus and Peter helped and Sirius laughed his eyes out. Finally they finished there and went straight to the castle; they were past curfew, that night James couldn't sleep. What would she think about that? Is it too corny? Is she allergic to them? For Merlin's beard, he should have listened to Padfoot!

February 1st, breakfast time. Everybody was eating pleasantly while chatting and reading their mail; Lily normally received one owl with 'The Prophet', but this time she received the dairy along with two beautiful roses, each one with a tiny tag, one said: 'I'm sorry for making you hair purple in first year'; and the other said: 'I'm sorry for making Bergman get chicken pox just before your date'. Lily read them and looked at James; he just smiled.

During the following days she received more flowers, everyone with its respective apology tag. She just didn't know he had such good memory; he apologized for things she didn't remember and didn't know it was him. One day, early morning, she woke up with the rose's sweet aroma…her bed and floor was filled with roses of different colours.

"My, my!" said Colleen Wright, a blue-eyed blonde, looking at the roses.

"He's so sweet!" said Beatrice Finely, half-Italian, half-British dark haired girl, picking one rose up and said aloud "I'm sorry for putting those bunny ears in you head in first year…"

"So it was him!" said Lily picking the roses that were on the floor to put them on the bed "He's going to pay…"

"Blimey! I didn't know Potter could be so corny…my image of him will be forever broken…" said Hannah picking one up 'I'm sorry for being so arrogant and pretend that I didn't care' "Bleh! This is nauseating…"

"He's not corny!" said the other three.

"It is…but just a little" said Lily picking and reading. What will she do to reattribute such lovely gesture? How much money was he spending on this? No, she shouldn't be thinking about that, she should just enjoy it!

"Ha! Look Lily! 'I'm sorry for throwing that buggler at Hayes when he was going to make you his girlfriend at that Quidditch game in fourth grade', he's apologizing for everything!" Emily Scot said helping Lily pick them up.

"All right girls, I know is…'lovely'…but, you're going to be late for class" said Hannah coming out of the bathroom on her uniform. A collective 'AH!' could be heard from the common room.

More days passed and Lily still received flowers: on the morning mail, popping out of nowhere, on her school bag, kids from other grades delivered them and one day, near the 14th, a black huge dog leisurely walked out of the forbidden forest and stood in front of Lily with a basket full of roses.

"Lily, look! That huge dog is coming our way!" said Bea, completely terrified; the dog looked like The Grimm.

"What? Oh Si…snuffles!" said Lily looking at the dog; it was Sirius as 'delivery boy' "Yes I know him, don't be scared, he's harmless"

"He's growling…" said Hannah looking suspiciously at the dog.

"Its alright." spoke Lily patting the dog on the head and taking the basket with the other.

"Is cute, look how he wags his tail"

"Looks tame"

"Looks lame to me…" said Hannah, and the dog gave the girl a nasty glare. No one dared to say Sirius's lame without facing the consequences, he would have revenge! And he barked aloud and set off running behind Hannah.

Lily sat on a bench, stared at the basket and thought of a conversation she heard. Two boys were talking about the brilliant plan Potter had accomplished and how successful it had been. So there, she now knew that all the 'ignore-Lily' thing were a plan he made, probably along with Sirius, to make her notice him…and she dumbly fell for it…but he would pay. Lily was suspecting that all this apology-flowers were to make her accept him, and of course she would, but he would have a taste of his own medicine. A laugh caught her attention and she saw Sirius on top of Hannah liking her face and waging his tail; it seemed that Sirius liked the girl.

And finally the oh-so-dreamed day came…on week day; the couples were giving flowers and chocolate to each other, walking hand-in-hand trough the grounds and making plans to go together on the next Hogsmeade weekend. A smiling and extremely happy James Potter was walking through the corridors to go to Ancient Runes class to pick Lily up, he was already done with his classes and that was the last class for Lily that glorious day. When she walked out, talking animatedly with Emily, a hand covered her mouth and a cloak her body, when she turned around James was grinning like an idiot and told her to follow him without a sound.

After walking while avoiding some students and teachers, they reached the room of requirement, and it was completely different this time. The walls were white and the furniture on red mahogany; there was table, prepared for supper, and two chairs near the chimney and the floor has a carpet of rose's petals. James gestured to Lily to sit, when she did, James moved around his wand and a romantic tune started to play.

"You had it all planed out didn't you?" she said looking at him with a dangerous smile.

"Excuse me?" his voice faltered a little because of that smile.

"Oh…nothing, don't mind me." Her expression became that of an angel, she just needed the halo and the wings and he loved it.

"Well then, I, with the help of the house elves, have prepared the most delicious supper you have ever eaten" he said all that showing the food, it smelled excellent and looked fabulous " But fir-"

"Let's eat then!" she said, intentionally, interrupting him.

They eat and talked having a wonderful time and when they finished, the table with all the dishes and the chairs disappeared and a comfortable couch replaced them, what a useful room that was. He invited her to sit and he did the same, then she reclined on him, liking the warmth of his body and the fire on the chimney and he stiffened, the reaction she was looking for. Then, she started playing with his hand, entwining their fingers while rubbing her nose on his neck seductively, she was freaking out, but she wouldn't show it, she had to be very forward if she wanted to make him pay for that day on the train station.

James was sweating, she was so close and she smelled so good! He wanted to touch her red hair, kiss her pink lips and look into those mesmerizing green ayes of her, and when he moved to do all that, she planted a kiss on his neck while passing her hands though his hair, and then looked into his hazel eyes, like she had read his mind! Her eyes were so full of passion that he felt like falling in love all over again so he launched to kiss her senseless but she stopped him and asked:

"What were you going to say before supper?" she wanted to laugh at the face he made, one of absolute frustration, she was being so mean, but he deserved it!

"What?...oh yes…uhm…" he said gaining his composure "Well…Lily you know I've been crazy for you since first year, and seeing that now that you don't hate me anymore…wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" he spoke rapidly, feeling nervous, and visibly sweating…the poor thing. Lily wanted to hug him and no let go, and she felt quite bad for taking vengeance…that's it 'quite' bad, not totally. She looked at him, he was expecting an answer, so she put her most truthful and sweet smile and said the so-waited:

"Yes…I didn't understand quite much what you said, but I get the idea" she said laughing, and she felt like crying when she saw his face lifting up with happiness, his eyes were shining.

"Oh Lily!" he hugged and kissed her, and she didn't resist this time.

A.N: There! All fluffy and pink…goes to drink some lemon juice uff! I needed that after all this fluffiness. Well, sorry for the delay and the shortness, but my inspiration took a long vacation and left me with the kids sighs…Anyway, hope you liked it, leave a review and don't hope to see what's coming next 'cause I don't even know what I'm going to do….Damm Inspiration…sniff T-T

Bye…sniff

Makoto


	4. Let the games begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...but I do own my pc T-T it's beautiful, you should see it hugs pc

Summary: The hunter becomes the hunted! This is what happens when James's brilliant plan…backfires at him!

Authors Notes: I don't know quite much how things work on Hogwarts, so I'm going to use my imagination (or the lack of it P) with the subjects they need to study, bear with me! Now that that's said let's hear (read) some words for my reviewers!

**theoneandonly**: thank you! I'm glad you loved it! I like your enthusiasm!

**singdownthemoonHorselvr**: Hi! No, it's not the end, I still have some ideas! My brain hasn't died...yet P

**kec1**: thank you for reviewing, and please bear with me, my brain's slow XD

**rainbowfuzzlez**: thanks! I wanted it to be sweet and funny!

**xRazberryGurlx**: Hi and thank you! I'll try to update more frequently!

**Freckelface247**: You know you made think? It is moving fast, yes, but I wanted you all to see how she started thinking about him, it was subtle at the beginning, but then she gets to know him. It's going to be slower now, she's gonna take her revenge XD although, as I said in first chapter, is not gonna be long. Thank you for your input!

**Isaki-reiko**: nee-chan! Thanks for your review! You were right, I got some reviews! It's easier to get them this way, writing in Spanish wasn't working P Thanks again! See ya!

**HikaruItsuko**: I'm glad you didn't die with all that fluffiness! Thank you for writing! You're awesome! XD

**blacklady**: GOMEN NASAI! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to give you credit! Please don't hate me! ToT! Well then, I'll give credit to you in this one.**_ I would like give a mayor 'thank you' to my friend blacklady for giving me the ideas for the apology-tags; it was all her doing, so THANK YOU!_**

Well that's all, enjoy the chapter! thinks where in the hell am I gonna put the song?

**Breathless**

**Chapter III – Let the games begin!**

_Te digo que he visto una cosa más bella que tu mirar  
Te digo que he visto la luna de noche hablar con el mar  
Pero jamás he visto una cosa más bella que tu mirar   
Y es que son tus ojos t u sonrisa y t u boca  
Y t u carita de coqueta a la final lo que me gusta a mí  
Y soy yo quien se pone siempre como un loco  
Cuando me miras poco a poco de la manera que me gusta a mí_

Juanes

_I tell you I've never seen a thing more beautiful than your gaze_

_I tell you I've seen the moon speak with the sea_

_But I have ever seen a thing more beautiful than your gaze_

_And is just your eyes, your smile and your mouth_

_And your flirtatious face is what I like in the end_

_And it's me the one that gets crazy_

_When you gaze at me little by little the way I like_

Juanes

Cloud number 9 never looked so beautiful, angels talking among them, little cherubs singing songs and fluttering about the place…oh yes, life could be so nice. Saying that James was happy is the understatement of the century; here he was with the girl of his dreams in his arms, feeling her sweet lips on his, caressing her soft red hair, this was heaven, and it was great.

"Oh Lily!" he hugged her and kissed, she didn't resisted this time; but when he was about to deepen the kiss, she broke away and talked.

"We should go, it's getting late" she smiled when he groaned in annoyance.

"Just a little bit, the common room will be full of people, let's stay here a couple of hours" he said grazing her lips with his, that simple touch sent shivers up and down her spine, but she couldn't give in, she had to be strong!

"Ja-James…we can't, there are classes tomorrow…" '_You have to be strong, block that feeling, be strong Lily, come on!_' She thought while he planted little kisses down her neck, how vile he was! But she would be even viler! She would tease him until he begged her for more…'_hmmm; these thoughts are not helping at all!_'

"Lily…"

"OK!" she stood up abruptly making him kiss a cushion "W-We…I…have to leave, I've got homework to do!" James had difficulty to distinguish between her hair and her face, they both were red '_So it's working_' he thought to himself with a smirk on his lips.

"Alright, if you so insist…" he stood and offered her his arm, she looked at him sceptical "I won't bite…hard" the smirk became a grin

"Shut-up" she said taking his arm in hers, a playful smile on her swollen lips.

When they entered the common room fourteen pair of eyes was laid upon them, each face with a stupid, or in Sirius and Remus's cases, a knowing smile. Every look meant 'so? What happened?', but neither said a thing; they just walked past their friends said good night at the end of the stairs and went up to their respective dormitories, to wait for the interrogation…which came soon after. Lily's friends came barging in the room making a full of noise and laughing, or in Emily's case, giggling madly…she had a weird thing for giggling…don't ask. In the boy's dormitory the situation was the absolute opposite.

"Remus, our kid is growing so fast…" said Sirius wiping a fake tear out of his eye.

"Indeed, I still remember the times we saw him daydream about her like it was yesterday…"

"It was!" said Peter, looking at his friends like if they were nuts.

"Yes, you're right!" said Remus, smiling broadly.

"Oh shut-up! You're just jealous because I've the girl of my dreams" said James throwing himself in his bed, hands behind his head, legs crossed and a dreamy look in his hazel eyes.

"So, how's it feels to be a unavailable man?" asked Sirius, that was the only way he would know what it felt, he's not a man for commitment, he liked his freedom thank you very much.

"So he finally did it, huh?" asked Colleen, not too exited…but she never liked James that much anyway.

"I thought we were going to die of old waiting for him to do it, Lil, thank God he did it!" said Hannah hugging her friend, she was so happy for her and James.

"Don't be mean!" said Beatrice smacking Hannah on the arm while Emily just giggled.

"Guys…I need your help in something"

"What don't tell me you don't know how to kiss?" said Hannah an amused look on her pretty face.

"It's not that! I need you to tell me how to be bold, a little shameless, I want to tease him!" said Lily knees on her bed and an exited look on her face.

"Who are you and what did you do with Lily?" Emily said, finally stopping giggling. They laughed and Lily told them about James plan and how he succeeded.

"I knew he was no good! That filthy, little..." Colleen murmured furrowing her brow.

"Hey! I know it was a little low what he did but, come on, he's been chasing you since first year and you always said no, he was desperate!"

"Hannah's right, you've been a total ass to him" said Emily, when she isn't giggling like an idiot, she could be very smart.

"Ok, Lily, now that that's said" said Bea standing in front of Lily, a very serious...(XD)...look on her face "let's get down to business"

The next day Lily came down to the Great Hall for breakfast chatting with her friends, she spotted James and went to sit with him, and the marauders, waving good-bye to the girls. She sat hearing them talk, planning a prank, and started eating while thinking about the recommendations the girls gave her '_bat your eyelashes, wear your skirt a little shorter, play with food, eat seductively, lick your spoon and look him in the eyes while you do it..._' and so on and so forth. She noticed he was looking at her and she applied tactic nº 1: The Licking of the Spoon. While eating some pumpkin pie she started the operation, she took a piece with her spoon and put it on her mouth in a very seductive way looking at him all the time making James to stare with his mouth open and gulping down the lump that formed on his throat.

"James, mate?" Sirius said looking at his friend with worry; James was sweating by now, and then looked in the direction his mate was looking and hung his mouth open "sweet Merlin..."

"Wha...t...?" said Remus looking too at Lily. She was trying desperately not to fret by the attention given by the other marauders, but she kept her cool and continued eating her pie and licking her spoon.

"She's a genius!" murmured Hannah looking at the spectacle with a huge grin.

"She's bloody brilliant!" said Bea in the same way, she felt so proud of little Lily.

"The other two are idiot-looking too! This is awesome!" said Emily giggling yet again.

"I don't see what you find so amusing...you're all stupid, I swear..." they threw dirty looks at Colleen.

After all that James had difficulty to pay attention in class, all he could think of was Lily liking the spoon. Dear God, how sexy she looked! He wanted to get up on the table and kiss her senseless there and then, but he just couldn't move, he was petrified. '_Dear Merlin, what is she doing to me?_' He was looking out into space and didn't notice when the Arithmancy professor spoke to him, ducked points for not paying attention and even gave him detention. After that class, he saw her walking alone to Charms. '_Why is she alone? Where are her friends?_' When he was about to approach her and ask, he saw her reaction when Colleen walked past her. Lily stood there stunned with a shocked expression. He approached her now and saw she had tears forming on her almond shaped ayes; he chose not to say anything and gave a reassuring smile. '_She'll tell me when she's ready...I hope_'

Lily was lost in thought, what was wrong with Colleen? She'd never done that before, something was wrong and she would find out what! Maybe she could ask the marauders for help. She looked at her right to see James staring at her with a worried look; she then smiled at him '_How cute, he's worried about me_' Finally the class ended and it was time for lunch, they entered the Great Hall and seated themselves on their usual spots on the table, but this time the Marauders in front of the four girls, Colleen seated herself in the Slytherin table...with her boyfriend.

"What in the bloody Hell is that!" Sirius asked the question every Gryffindor was thinking.

"It took us for surprise this morning too, she told us during breakfast," Said Bea playing with her food, she had lost her appetite.

"Has...has she told you anything Lily?" asked Emily very worried. Lily took her time to answer, she knew that if she told them what Colleen had said, they would overreact; she though it for some minutes and then answered reluctantly, they would find out eventually anyway.

"She...called me filthy mud-blood..." said Lily looking at her empty plate. As expected they all roared, insults were said and a couple of nasty words Lily had never heard before, it was amazing how big Sirius and James vocabulary was "Relax! Is not a big deal, I'm used to the insults, it doesn't hurt me anymore..."

"But she was your friend! How could she!" said James looking at Lily as if she was crazy.

"Look I'm not going to deny it hurts me SHE said that, but she's been weird lately, I kind of...expected it" said Lily looking at them. It was true it was a shock, but she smelled something fishy was happening with Colleen.

The conversation died at that for the afternoon classes were about to begin; during them Lily found it quite easy to pay attention, the situation bothered her of course, but she was used to changes on peoples behaviour, living in the world they were living, it was a matter of time for those people to turn to the dark side or stay in the good and Lily knew she was nobody to judge them. Lily just hoped she wouldn't have to hex her if Colleen and her boyfriend's cronies attacked her.

Days passed and the situation became bearable so James and Lily followed with their plans. James, being cool and collected, even shy and Lily was acting bold. She tried Tactic Number 2: The Battling of the Eyelashes...but he thought she had something on her eye, then she tried with Tactic Number 3: The shortness of the skirt, his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets.

"Good Merlin, Miss Evans! What are you wearing!" asked Professor McGonagall with a concerned look on her face.

"It's alright Professor, she's not doing us any harm!" said a boy from Ravenclaw who was very pleased with the display of 'meat'. James took one moment from staring to give the boy a death glare.

"Sorry Professor is just that my skirt shrank and it seems the resizing charm doesn't work" said Lily with the most cast an innocent look any human or animal had seen; she was a good actress. That sole look caused a general gasp from the male population…the large eyes, the pouting lips; every boy was staring with longing while James wanted to hex them to oblivion for looking at his flower in such a way.

"Well then, for the time being that'll do, but when this class ends I want you to go to you room and change that...little piece of clothe! And all of you show some respect or I'm going to duck points for every of you!" to say that McGonagall was displeased with the boys on her class was understandable, they were looking without any remorse; eyes wide, mouths open, one could almost see the drool hanging out.

After Transfiguration Lily went to the bathrooms with the girls, they all laughed or giggled by her genius act; Hannah praised her like some sort of Goddess and Bea claimed that, if they were in North America, Lily would have won an Oscar. Of course Hannah and Emily didn't understand what Bea was talking about; the only muggle-born were Lily and herself. The next period passed without much excitement, just some boys looked at her with idiotic grins, but one in particular received a little punishment. They guy in question went a little too much farther than the others, saying some nasty and explicit things to Lily...but Super James was there to rescue her! Let's just say that now 'the guy' has a broken nose and a swollen aye...and James has detention, isn't life lovely?

Days later, and 'the incident' almost forgotten, James and Lily were preparing to go back to their common room after a Prefect's meeting, writing the things that were said for Dumbledore. Lily was writing while James stared at her and she was feeling uncomfortable, he made blush when he did that and he enjoyed it.

"What?" said Lily, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing, is just that you look so serious when you're concentrated, always with a frown"

"Yes, well, I like things to be perfectly done..." she answered not looking away from the parchment.

"But frowns doesn't suit you, Lily" at this she looked at him "You look gorgeous when you wear a smile" she blushed and her throat constricted, how could he make her feel so small and yet powerful just with one look?

In that instant she remembered the first time she saw him and what she thought: '_that kid has amazing eyes_'. She was mesmerized by his eyes, his ruffled hair and that easy-going personality, but he had to open his mouth...and she hated him. But then he changed or maybe he was always this caring and nice? And that's when she figured it out: all she had to do was get to know him. At the end of sixth year she had a crush, at the beginning of the seventh she had an infatuation...and now she was falling for him; it all downed on her like a shower, she always liked him, since the beginning but she refused to even think about it, it was there all this time, but her pride didn't let her realize. What surprised her most is the way he carries his heart on his sleeve...for her to see and take it if she wanted, and now she would.

"Thank you" she said with a truthful smile, making him blush "I'm done, should we start our rounds for the night?" he looked at her gathering all the parchments, ink and quills and stood up to help her.

"Well then, let's go!" he said grinning beautifully.

They walked through the empty halls, it seemed nobody wanted to lurk or take a stroll, it was comprehensible for fifth and seventh years, the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's were approaching rapidly. No a sound was made, the love-birds walked in a comfortable silence until...Lily's brain started clicking, she had to do something, tactics one and three worked perfectly, but she needed more, then the light bulb on her head turned on.

Ever so slightly, Lily took James hand with one of hers and with the free one, started to caress his arm, he had his sleeves rolled up, making him look down at her. Lily just smiled a mischievous smile and dragged him to the back of a statue; first he grinned and then proceeded to snog her but, again, she took a step back and looked directly into his hazel eyes, then she approached, almost timidly, and began kissing his neck, his ear...he was enjoying this so much but when he heard a twinkle all his alerts turned up.

"L-Lily...we should...b-be going...Mis-"

"Shhhhh" was all she said while planting little kisses down his neck.

"Lily...don't..." he breathed wanting to go on, but fearing Pringle would catch them.

"What, you don't like this?" she asked with a hurt and sad expression, she even had little tears on her eyes! ...she was good!

"NO!" he yelled, then put a hand on his own mouth "...no, it's not that, I just heard Pringle, he can't see us making out!" he murmured, he was really worried. What, in the name of Merlin, was happening with Lily! He supposed she was the brains in the relationship, and now she was acting...like a marauder! Whit this discovering, he didn't knew if he should laugh or cry, such fate the boy had...

A/N: okay kiddies, I think that'll have to do, I'm sorry for the shortness and the looong wait. Some things have happened: my writer's block that doesn't want to go away T-T, I finally have my own pc on my room! Wahoo! XD, and also, I started classes and I'm quite busy right now, so, please, PLEASE! Bear with me! Don't hate me! Don't kill me! melodramatic -- Well, all kind of criticism is accepted, even the flames, but hey! I don't give a damm about those, so...See ya!


	5. The Case of the Lost Sanity

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer's apply.

Summary: The hunter becomes the hunted! This is what happens when James's brilliant plan…backfires at him!

Authors Notes: Sorry I took so long to update, I still on my writer's block and to sum to that I've been reading a lot! Such great stories on the net, some very funnies and others made me cry P Also I've been working on the plot for a new story (not Harry Potter's, sorry) Well then, here it is, enjoy!

**Breathless**

**Chapter V – The Case of the Lost Sanity**

They did it! They finally did it! All morning with that tension every time they touched or looked each other was now released! Now, on lunch break, we find James and Lily making... (A baby? -Asks the audience-)...Out! They're making out! Gee, don't be perverts! (XD) ...ejem...well, yeah, they're skipping lunch; a snogging session is more important than lunch, so Sirius was worried while Remus and Peter smiled. They were so happy for Prongs, after all this time he finally got the girl...now Sirius was another story, he sure was happy for his mate, but she was keeping James away from him...and he was sad...HE MISSED HIM! Dear Merlin how he missed Prongsie...sob, sob T-T

Weeks later, in April when James & Lily didn't look like two people joined by their mouths, the guys took the chance to talk to him; James has a glint in his eyes that Sirius didn't like. So then they were by the lake after school, playing with a snitch, reading a book, passing the time or almost peeing themselves each time James or Sirius catch the little golden winged-ball

"Relax Peter…" murmured Remus not leaving his book.

"So Prongs, how have you been? We had time without seeing you"

"Oh…excellent, living this beautiful life, walking on clouds…" he said catching the snitch. Peter clapped and Remus laughed.

"Yeah that's good, mate, but have you thought of any prank recently? It's getting somewhat boring without Snivellius being pranked by the two of us and I'm tired of doing it alone" he almost sobbed.

"Oh…that…well, you see Padfoot, Lily doesn't like me to prank…anybody, and recently he hasn't done anything worth pranking" Sirius looked at him in disbelief.

"He lives! That's worth a prank!" Sirius felt insulted, Remus rolled his eyes.

"He does, he does!" said the filthy rat.

"Relax Pete, you're going to wet yourself" said James sounding a little disgusted "Well, I'll see what can I do, okay Paddie?"

"Jamesie…" Sirius whispered feeling tears forming on his eyes…fake tears.

"You don't like your teeth, do you?" said the hazel-eyed man, with a threatening look on his face.

"Jamesie!"

"Yes my pumpkin pie?" his expression became the one of a pure in love idiot. He stood up to talk to Lily.

"You see that! She's taking him away from me!" Sirius said receiving a weird look from Remus.

"I'm worried about you…" he said putting his book down, marking it with his finger "You need a date…a girlfriend…or at least get laid…"

"…You mean it? You want to…with me…? Oh Remus, I'll be glad to…but we can't tell James…" said Sirius, faking a blush.

"All right, we won't tell, but you have to promise you'll be gentle…" said Remus making Sirius widen his eyes and blush…this time for real. Remus laughed out loud "You really making me worry, Padfoot!"

"You should've seen your face, Sirius!" said Peter laughing too. (A/N: shut-up you stupid poor excuse of a human being!) Sirius gave him a nasty look.

It was full moon that night, James kissed Lily good-night and up to his dorm he went to pick up the invisibility cloak, thrown it over Sirius, Peter as a rat on Sirius hand, and himself. They climbed out of the portrait hole, making various pairs of eyes look at the portrait open and then close. Using their brains and instinct, the map had been confiscated in sixth year, the marauders made their way out of the castle and to the Womping Willow. Peter jumped out of Sirius hand a touched the knot on the tree making it stand still. The three of them entered and Sirius and James transformed on the hallway that lead to the Shrieking Shack. Some hours later, four animals walked around the forbidden forest, some times smelling the surroundings, some times playing with each other or just running around.

At breakfast three students were falling asleep on their plates while the fourth one was contently sleeping on the hospital wing, he was less patched up as some other times, and for that he, and Madam Pomfrey, was really happy! Remus made it to lunch, they talked, fooled around, Lily's friends were starting to hang out with them; the day went smoothly, after classes we found him on the library, writing an essay. When he finished, Remus made his way back to Gryffindor Tower and up the boy's dormitories, there he found Peter looking dumbfounded and Sirius looking everywhere for something, while James just smiled.

"Where! Where is it!" said Sirius looking under his bed.

"Wha…" he looked at James, but the messy-haired boy didn't say a word "Padfoot? What are you looking for?" he looked how Sirius turned things over, opened trunks, unmade the beds, even lifted Peter from his spot on the floor.

"His sanity! He has lost it!" Sirius said pointing at James.

"What did you do now?" Remus was really curious as to why Sirius and Peter acted that way.

"Lily and I are going to get married" said James and Remus mouth hung open, while his eyes almost fell out of their sockets "That is if she says yes" James laughed nervously.

"What? You proposed to her?" Remus asked dumbstruck.

"Well...not yet" James answered scratching the back of his head.

"You Idiot!" Sirius hit him "You scared the hell out of me!"

After that the marauders spent a long night speaking of Lily, and Sirius found himself listening to James…he sounded so happy, like when he spoke about Quidditch in first year. Was then that Sirius realized his mate was deeply in love, and felt really happy for him; really…she wasn't that bad after all. Giving it really deep thought, Lily and company weren't bad at all...well except that Slytherin-Girlfriend and that despicable Hannah. Sweet Merlin how she irritated him with that cocky attitude of hers. In the end Sirius didn't listen too much of the conversation, all he did all night was think about how evil the girl was and thought of ways to prank her.

The day passed without so much excitement, but there was amusement...Sirius forgot about Snape and concentrated his pranking mind on one Hannah Owens. In one day he changed her skin and hair colour, made her grow fangs, one pair extra of legs and arms, and made her potion to blow, yes a pretty much boring day indeed. And because of that he now was in detention, cleaning the toilets of the boy's bathrooms.

That night, while Sirius fulfilled his detention, Hannah went to sleep early and the other two marauders waited for their friends; James and Lily…well just Lily…worked on the report of the meeting with the prefects, James was looking at her with dreamy ayes picturing her on their wedding day, waking up beside him, having their child…and he spoke without thinking.

"Lily…"

"Hm?" she murmured too absorbed on her report to listen correctly.

"Marry me"

"Of course, Jame-WHAT!" she looked at him with her wide emerald eyes.

"Will you?" he said sounding eager.

"What? No! James, we can't!"

"Why? We love each other, that's all we need" he reasoned taking her hands on his.

"But…we're too young!"

"Oh come on, Lily, that has nothing to do with it…in the past people got married at young age"

"Yes, that was THEN! Now people don't do that!" she yelled standing up from her chair and pacing back and forth, he looked at her "You're insane…"

"I'm insane because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you?" he didn't believe what she was saying "Do you really love me, Lily?"

"How can you ask that! Of course I do!"

"Then why don't you say yes?" he stood up and walked to her until they were inches apart.

"Because it's too soon and we're too young, we only been dating for two months, James, there's a lot of thing we need to know about each other before we can take that step" she said with a dead serious expression. He looked at her in the eyes, she was hiding nothing.

"If I made you say yes to me before, I'm going to make you say yes now" he whispered into her ear…and by saying that he dug his own grave.

"Why you...stupid git!" she yelled and started to walk away. He was expecting this kind of reaction, so he wasn't surprised when she walked out of the portrait hole of the Head's lounge.

"Lily! Wait!" he took the report from the table "We have to bring this to Dumbledore!" this made her turn

"Oh I thought his highness, James Potter, could give it to the Headmaster himself…or is it too much for his greatness to deal with lower beings like us?" and with that she walked away leaving a dumbfounded James.

She walked back to the common room, where Remus, Peter and Sirius, whom just got there from detention, were playing magic chess. Lily, literally, stormed inside muttering things a lady should never say, this left Sirius feeling proud and scared, for when he was going to talk to her she gave him a drop-dead stare, all he could say was "Ok…I'll shut up now, don't kill me" and she went up the girls staircase to throw herself onto her beg and yell at her pillow.

Half an hour later James came in sulking, his mates just looked at him, and he dropped himself on one couch near the fire, his gaze lost on it. Remus and Sirius finished their game some minutes later, giving James time and space to dwell on his thoughts and talk if he wanted to, another half an hour later Remus couldn't take it any longer ad blurted out one simple question.

"What did you do now to Lily?"

"Why is it always me?" asked James feeling a little offended.

"Who else could have been?" said Sirius starting another game, this time with Peter.

"Shut up Padfoot" said James making a face at his friend which resulted in Sirius tucking out his tongue in a very mature fashion.

"Calm down…now explain" said Remus sitting comfortably on his chair, and James told them what happened, at this… "Could you be more idiot? What were you thinking when you said that?"

"In...nothing...?" said Stupid Potter scratching the back of his head.

"No wonder she came in like she did. I tell you, I'm really proud of her, she said things I never heard before!"

"And quite a stare! She almost killed Sirius with it!" said Peter watching as his King was being seduced by Sirius Queen.

"She did?" James has that stupid smile on his face...again.

"You really want to marry that woman? She's like a Peruvian Vipertooth!" said Sirius starting yet another game against Peter, he likes to win.

"Or a Hebridean Black, I know a certain deer she would like to eat right now" said Remus.

"Oh shut-up the both of you, I'm going to sleep!" said the defenceless deer, stomping up the staircase.

The next morning came with a fuming Lily and a sulking James, after so long of waiting for her to like him; he just threw everything away because of his ego, just great! He stole glances at her, but only received 'The Stare of Doom', as Sirius liked to call it, and she did look like a Hebridean Black ready to eat him. Life wasn't fair, why did God had to make him so smart in school and good-looking but when it came to Lily he was a stupid git? What had he done wrong to receive such punishment! He almost broke down crying in front of the whole school but Hannah saved his reputation when she came in yelling bloody murder to one Sirius Black.

"How could you!"

"Why I don't see anything wrong, it suit you well" said Sirius slyly eating his breakfast as if nothing happened while the students erupted into a fit of laughter with comments like 'she looks like a little kid'.

"Mister Black, was this your doing?" said MacGonagall standing up. She glared at Sirius, who was grinning; and Dumbledore, who was chuckling lightly.

"Yes Professor it was me! And I'm very proud of it!" he said laughing now.

"Why you little...I'm going to kill you!" said Hannah launching herself forward but her large shoes made her stumble and she fell face first on the floor.

"Help her! Come with me Mr. Black, and bring Miss Owens!" said the Deputy Headmistress walking through the hall leaving a group of teenagers laughing loudly.

After that Sirius went to class, having detention until the end of time-uhhh...until the end of the year, some people glared at him and others congratulated him but Hannah was nowhere to be seen, not even Lily knew her whereabouts, and every time she looked at the marauder she gave him the look, she wasn't even looking at James now, for when he tried to approach to her and give her an apology, he came up saying some stupid thing.

When the last class ended Lily went in search of her friend while the marauders went to the great hall to have supper, they talked about everything, like they never did for some time; Sirius felt glad that Lily and James were having a fight, but deep down he felt bad for his friend because, although he tried to hide it, James looked really bad with all the situation, his eyes weren't twinkling like they always did.

Right now they were planning the 'end of term prank' but then the realization hit them hard...this was their last prank, in a couple of months they would graduate and there would be no more marauding through the halls, no more escapades to Hogsmeade, no more pranks...no more safety. They felt depressed suddenly, so they almost finished their supper and went to Gryffindor Tower to sit by the fire on the common room. Hours passed and Remus were reading some book, Sirius and James played exploding snap and Peter fell asleep on his couch, all the other students were upstairs already, it was pretty late. Lily came in with Hannah, she had her ayes and nose red and puffy from crying so much...at this Sirius felt terrible, but he didn't show it of course.

"Man, I worked so hard with that charm and here come dear Minerva and takes out all the fun..." said Sirius looking mockingly at Hannah, she just gave the most evil glare she could muster, but it came out as a hurt look, thing that made Sirius shut up and left him felling like a...Slytherin.

"Why did you do that?" said Remus after the girls left.

"Did what?" Remus gave him a look

"You know Moony, this case seems to be the very popular 'the kid who teases the girl he likes'" said James scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"What? No! Of course not! I don't like her!" Sirius stood up making all the cards to fall to the floor and they exploded making a terrible noise. There were yells from the dormitories.

"You're denying it too vehemently; if you really don't like her you could have done it normally, with a laugh like you always do" said Remus eyeing his friend.

"Wha-you're nuts! I'm leaving!"

"Did you see that! I never thought I would live to the day when I could see Monsieur Padfoot blushing!"

"Unbelievable"

Up in the dorms, a very flustered Sirius was looking out the window, his hair ruffled and his hands on his pockets, thinking...Dear Merlin, Remus was right, he'd denied it a little too fast and without thinking...he was becoming like James with Lily, he was loosing his sanity! Not that he really was very sane, but still! And come to think of it, he hasn't had a date recently...she even was making him loose his cool! Dear God, why! Why he had to like that crazed woman!...Down stairs a frustrated yell of "Oh bugger me! I do like her!" was heard and then a fit of quiet laughter was made by the two marauders.

A/N: I hope it was funny enough to you all! Is James a git or what! The poor little thing has a snitch for brains XD I've been asking my friends if they would like a Sirius/Hannah coupling, they said 'Yes, go for it' what do you say? Wpuld you like it? Is she worth of his sexy-ness? P Ok, the large-clothes-prank was brought to you thanks to Blacklady XD she's the master mind behind the pranks, and all the info about the dragons (and many more things) were from http/ great site, very useful info, go check it!

Well, now, to let you know...this is the last chapter; the next would be the Epilogue, and the song will finally be there! My God! What a song so difficult to place! XD It was driving me mad!

Well I'll be leaving now, it's time to update this thing P See you! Take care!


	6. Epilogue Leave me Breathless

Disclaimer: Don't own...just borrowed for fun.

Summary: The hunter becomes the hunted! This is what happens when James's brilliant plan…backfires at him!

Authors Notes: Well the final chappie is here. It took me awhile, sorry for that, I've been sick lately, I still am a little, but worry do not, I'm OK and the chapter is finally here, so enjoy it! But first, some words for my beautiful reviewer's.

THANK YOU soooooooooooooooooooo much for giving some feed-back! In my others fics I received very little of them, so I never knew if they sucked or not so, I appreciate very much the encouragement words. To answer **singdownthemoonhorselvr** I know he's single in the books, but Rowling never said if the other three marauder's had any relationship with any girl or not, so that's left out for our imaginations, and besides, is not like my word is sacred, so, don't worry, just enjoy the fic! XD To all, guy's YOU ROCK! Thank you again for all the support you gave, and I hope 'seeing' (reading? XD) you soon! If you want to contact me, my e-mail address is in my bio!

**Breathless**

**Epilogue – Leave me Breathless**

Everybody was quiet, the only sound that could be heard were the contact of the quills on the parchments and an occasional yell of frustration. The fifth and seventh years were at the library studying for their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. On one table Remus studied peacefully while Peter busied himself with a book and James stared blankly at the wall, he was there because Sirius had disappeared somewhere not because he needed to study. He then looked intensely at Remus, he wanted to ask something, but didn't found the right words...but his musings were interrupted by...

"I you keep staring at me I can't concentrate, Prongs"

"Oh, sorry..." Remus closed the book, gave a heavy sigh and put his tired ayes on his friend.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Sometimes I swear you know Legilimency?

"If that were true I wouldn't be asking you what you want, do I?"

"You know-it-all" said James giving a somewhat nasty glare.

"So, what do you want?"

"Remus...what am I doing?" he asked after some minutes

"I told you I don't know Legilimency...but I can tell you this, you're wearing my patience thin"

"It's not that...what I am doing with Lily?" asked James with a concerned look making Remus to sigh again

"Let me guess...being an idiot?" he received a glare "Alright, but you were an idiot"

"I know, she has told me that for the past weeks"

"I'm going to give you an advice, you can take and follow it or you can ignore it, it's up to you...and please, don't get mad"

"Alright, go ahead"

"Stop being a git, consider her feelings" James nodded his head, so Remus continued "You can't **make** people do what you want; just wait for her temper to calm down, don't follow her around like you've been doing, it's annoying and you're not giving her time to think" he finished and James looked at him in awe

"How do you know all that?"

"I watch and listen...unlike Padfoot and you"

And James followed Remus's advice, he stopped stalking Lily, not a hard task to achieve really, she was beginning to hex him anytime he came too close to her...but now everything seemed boring. Remus and Peter were studying all the time and Sirius kept disappearing every now and then and so he decided he would follow him, so he did. When he saw Sirius, he was being petted by no other than Hannah Owens; to say James was dumbstruck is an understatement.

Sirius, after his newly found feelings, began to secretly follow Hannah, sometimes as himself, many others as Padfoot, and that's how James saw them. Sitting by the lake, surrounded by books and sweets Hannah was reading whilst scratching one of Padfoot's ear, he had his head in her leg (a/n: sly dog XD) and he seemed to be enjoying the petting. Who would have thought, said James to himself, he knew Sirius had a thing for Owens but he never would have imagined that that 'thing' were much stronger than it seemed. He felt good for his friend and a little jealous too, here was Padfoot being caressed by the girl he liked while James suffered the consequences of his own stupidity, why did life had to be so unfair? He asked himself with a tired sigh, he then turned around and wandered through the halls to the Gryffindor Tower.

Back in the lake, Hannah got tired of studying, it was useless anyway, she knew everything already…so she put the book aside and sighed gaining a look from her companion. Padfoot looked at her as if asking what was wrong, but she just smiled a fake smile and continued her petting. They were like this for quite some time, and when the other students, the few ones that weren't going crazy with the tests and some of the other grades, left she sighed tiredly again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, you know?" she asked as if expecting the dog would understand and answer her back, and if dog's could speak, Sirius would have asked 'why?', so he just looked at her "Sirius Black…" she almost spat the name, but her ayes told another tale "…for some time now he just loves to make my life miserable…but you know?" Padfoot stood and then sat right next to her "I think…I'm beginning to like him" at this Padfoot stood on his four paws, looked at her and then began running in the direction of the Forbidden Forest…and, be him in his human form, you could have seen a blush in his cheeks.

For most boys that moment would have been the best of their lives, hell, for 'the old Sirius' would be too, he would be gloating and saying it out loud on the Great Hall, but for 'the new' it was wrong, not the confession, but him listening to it in disguise, it wasn't right, it wasn't honourable...that's why he left. Some time after Hannah lifted herself up and went to the tower, Sirius came out of the forest, feeling weird, a mixture between good and bad. When he came in, with a blank stare nobody said anything, it was a silent agreement, that when one of the four didn't feel good the other three would leave him be until he wanted to tell what happened, but Sirius never spoke, he just stood up, said good-night, and went to bed.

'He would come around when he fells like it' said James the next morning after breakfast while they made their way towards the first class of the day, and could feel a penetrating stare at his back, it was unnerving him, the force of the stare made the hair on the back his neck to stand up straight. When he turned his head around, nobody was looking, but he still felt it, 'Wicked' he thought sourly.

After some weeks of boring classes and remainders of how close the exams were, they finally came. All in two whole weeks, and as the exams name describe it, nastily exhausting this tests were, but Sirius and James answered them glancing lazily at the questions. Man, he was so bored, sitting by his desk listening to the murmur of the quills raping on the parchments, sight that brought a déjà-vu to his mind, and looking at the stern look on McGonagall face, looking for brave...or stupid, as you would like to put it, students that dared to cheat...hard task, for the quills were anti-cheating. As he already finished writing all his answers, he used his time to ogle at the fiery red hair of his Lily-of-the-valley, who currently was furiously scribbling things on her parchment; she looked like she was in trance.

He watched her smile when she finished her current question, then furrow her pretty red brows whilst reading the next, and then set up onto answering with a huge smile on her face...it was breathtaking for him, that smile. He sat there watching, almost drooling, for some more time, until the Deputy Headmistress called for the quills to be stopped; at least the first test of the week was done for. He handed over his test and by instinct looked at her...and she welcomed and responded the stare with one of her own. Their eyes met and locked and suddenly, for Lily, the sun coming from the windows and enchanted ceiling made him look completely gorgeous; his dishevelled hair shined almost blindingly and his eyes twinkled, and he gave her the most innocent and beautiful little smile she had ever seen...and she felt like jumping him right then and there.

It happened that after each test she ogled him, with a slight touch of lust even, he was driving her mad to say the least...and she thought those stares passes unnoticed, but it didn't for a pair of trained grey orbs. Those orbs, which were now roaming through the raven-black hair of one Hannah Owens, had a hint of sadness attached to them...he felt strained; ever since the girl said those words he felt his heart constricted and his mind was a complete mess.

The Astronomy Tower was empty by this time of the day, no classes were held, no couples cuddled...maybe he threatened them...Sirius Black was sitting there, his gaze lost over the Forbidden Forest looking at the sunset, this is how Lily found him, he looked at ease...and she nearly jumped ten feet when he spoke.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Jesus Christ! You sacred the hell out of me!" she yelled putting her hand over her wild heart.

"You know Sugar, I don't go for my friends girls" this made roll her eyes and decided to ignore it.

"Aye you Ok? You seem...weird..."

"If by 'weird' you mean hyperventilatingly hot, then yes, I'm weird"

"Just answer me..." she said sitting next to him.

"Lily, I don't want to be rude but...it's not your business" he then looked at her with a mischievous smile that didn't come up to his eyes "now, your business is...James Potter"

"I came here to talk about _YOU_ not _ME_" she motioned to stand up and leave, but was stopped by his hand on her wrist.

"Just hear me out..." he waited until she gave in "...Alright, I know James was an idiot when he told you all that, and believe me, he does too, but...he's just thinking about the future. Look at it this way...we're on our last year, there's a war out there, and he wants to be an Auror to fight the crazy old fool...we can die any moment so...don't waste your time thinking too much, Lily, you may loose the chance..." and with that he stood, ruffled her hair and left her with her thoughts.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, thank Merlin is was Saturday and she didn't have to study too much, thinking about what Sirius had said...she didn't know he could be deep, well you learn something new everyday. Lily lay back on the floor, looking at the stars and the almost full moon, no wonder Remus looked so terrible, whilst thinking. Sirius was right, fighting Voldemort would be dangerous and she knew James would want to fight him face-to-face, but still...It's true she always over think things but a marriage is very serious matter, a matter you can't take slightly, and of course she loves the stupid git...Then she started thinking how would be...awakening with him by her side, preparing the meals her mother taught her and him savouring them with that disarming smile and his eyes twinkling...she sighed with a far away expression and a smile on her rosy lips, that didn't sound too bad, didn't it, she asked herself, no, not at all, answered her mind, and then she saw the both of them, old and wrinkled, holding hands, looking at their grandchildren playing in the yard...it wasn't at all a bad idea...James was so smart, the little git...HER little git.

The last test, the last day of worrying their minds out and also, their last year in Hogwarts was coming to an end. Walking to the lake they looked back at the castle and a nostalgic smile crept to their faces, how they would miss scurrying through the halls, escaping by a hairs breath the wrath of the caretaker, the escapades to the kitchens at unholy hour of the night, all the broom closets and abandoned classrooms to make out (this hurt Sirius very deeply), the swims on the lake...and that gave them an idea...

**_Go on go on  
leave me breathless  
Come on  
Hey, yeah_**

The four of them looked at each other, then looked at the girls and with an amazing speed threw them to the lake and jump on it then. The screams and curses could be heard through the grounds followed by laughs; even McGonagall couldn't stifle a little laugh at the sight. While the youngsters played, a couple swam to the shore. Her cloak and uniform clenched to her body, she took out the cloak, and another came upon it, she looked to her side and her breath caught on her throat.

**_The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it , can't fight it_**

He stood next to her shaking his head and sending millions of water drops in all directions making her flinch and giggle when the little drops connected with her face. He stopped and looked at her with a warm smile, then came near and caressed her face, putting away some strands of wild wet hair out of her face making her knees to buckle, she felt like fainting with just one touch. She nearly fell to the ground with the caress, but he made her stable wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

**_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah,  
Come on,  
Yeah,_**

He moved closer and whispered an 'Are you alright?' to her ear, sending shivers up her spine. She tried to fight a shaky sigh, but couldn't when he put little kisses down her jaw line, smiling when he heard her moan. She then wrapped her arms around his neck moving her head to crash her lips with his, but he stepped away, realising her from their embrace. He took her hand and almost dragged her inside the castle, leaving their cloaks and his glasses next to the lake; they guys could take care of it.

**_And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it , don't leave it_**

After some time of running through the halls and staircases, James led her to an empty classroom on the last floor of the old castle. Once there he closed the door and made a silencing charm on the room like he usually did when they were about to have a snogging session, this made her face brighten, but when he just sat on a table, she became curious. Lily approached him ever so slightly and stood in front of him, he just looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She came closer, touching her lips with his, just grazing them, and returned the favour placing butterfly kisses down his strong jaw line and neck.

**_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah,  
Come on,_**

He grunted when she stopped and whispered a 'tease' making her laugh. The world stopped then, with her rich laugh. He took her hands on his and kissed them, then looked at her with such warmth and love, her breath caught on her throat and she wished to spend the rest of her life with him like this, him holding her hands and with that loving look on his hazel eyes.

**_And I can't lie  
from you I cannot hide  
and I've lost my will to try  
can't hide it, can't fight it,_**

"You're so beautiful" he said cupping her cheek.

"I know" she said with a grin.

"You have to stop being around Padfoot" he laughed out loud, but was stopped when a pair of lips crashed with his own.

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Yes, ma'am" who was he to say no?

**_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling, Make me long for your kiss_**

No more words were needed. They stood there for the rest of the day, making up for all the time they lost, with no worries, and no fears. He just didn't want to think about the question he made, he would give her all the time she needed to think about it and even if she said 'no' he would love just the same for she was the only woman who could take his breath away.

**_Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Go on, go on, go on come on, leave me breathless  
Go on, go on!_**

----------------

"What's wrong?" Remus asked his friend, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing's wrong...why do you ask?"

"You're upset, what's wrong?"

"How could you know that?" he said rather annoyed

"Your hair is longer than normally is, you let your hair grow when you're upset" said Remus matter-of-factly receiving a glare from Sirius, but he never said what was bothering him, instead...

"Well, look at that! Didn't she hate him?" said Sirius looking at James and Lily walking through the gates of the Great Hall, hand in hand, for their last breakfast on the castle.

"They got lost after the swim on the lake" said Remus giving up on the Sirius-hair subject, whatever it was, it was giving him a hard time, and didn't want to talk about it.

"They were at it, look at their faces" said Hannah playing with her food. The girls were sitting with them.

"Hey guys!" said Lily smiling brightly.

"Look who decided to make an appearance, didn't see you last night, mate" said Sirius grinning madly...making his friend and girlfriend to blush furiously.

"My, my...and here I was thinking you were a saint..." said Remus with mock shame at Lily.

"Blame James, he perverted me"

"Oh please...like you weren't in the first place" said Bea giggling.

"I like the way you think!" said Sirius shaking hands with Beatrice.

"You guys are hopeless..." said James shaking his head and laughing. Really, life couldn't be more wonderful, he had the woman he loved, the friends he could die for and the life he always dreamt... "Isn't that right Miss Evans?" she said no with her head. "No?"

"Is not Ms. Evans, is Mrs. Potter"

The End

Author Notes:sighs: well...it's done, and I'm feeling a little depressed...is the first time this happens to me XP...Anyway...don't like that much how the song came, don't know if the text in-between is alright, and the end is a little lame to me, but I had thought the last sentence for a few weeks so...yeah. Hope you liked it! And the 'issue' Sirius+Hannah is open to any body to ponder about :P.

Thanks again for all the support, and encouragement you gave me, my wonderful readers, I really appreciate the words you gave.

If you like to know, I used some info from a site called hp-lexicon dot com, it's a great site, bunch of good stuff and info about Harry Potter.

Well, that's all, see you around! Take care, kisses and hugs! Thanks once again!

Makoto


End file.
